When I First Met Her
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Pre-canon] The first time I met her, she left a bit of an impression on me, but I didn't dwell on her further because I had thought that we were both very incompatible with each other. Boy, was I wrong back then. UsuiღMisaki. [Expansion in progress]
1. ღFirst Partღ

**When I First Met Her**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [Pre-canon] The first time I met her, she left a bit of an impression on me, but I didn't dwell on her further because I had thought that we were both very incompatible with each other. Boy, was I wrong back then. Usui/Misaki. [Twoshot; Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed with obvious efforts in keeping the characters in character. Not sure if I succeeded, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! :)

**Authoress' Note:** WAIT! Before you suddenly sue me of plagiarism, please let me introduce myself first. I'm Ai-chan. It's me, you guys! This is my new account. :3 For those who don't know me, well... the better! :)

* * *

**When I First Met Her**

First Part

* * *

WHEN I FIRST ARRIVED in Seika High, the first thought that came inside my mind was that it practically screamed plain and common. But I didn't complain. It was just right for me, after all.

I went inside my classroom, Class 2-2, and was greeted by a sea of faces turning their heads to stare at me.

Me? I just walked towards an empty seat, ignoring them and tending to my own business.

But the favorable silence didn't last very long.

Loud screams filled the whole room just as I'd settled down.

"Kyaaah~!" the only five girls in the class shouted, causing me to jolt out of my system. "How handsome!" I could literally see the hearts in their eyes.

I ignored them and their futile attempts to know my name and my number.

When our teacher announced that we had a free period, I slipped out from the classroom as quietly as I could and strolled along the halls.

I noticed some paint peeling from the walls and a very muddy floor near Class 2-1's classroom. Shrugging it off, I started to pass by quietly when I suddenly heard an angry voice booming from inside their room.

"HEY! How dare you intentionally spill mud on the floor in front of our classroom?! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

It was a female voice and it reverberated inside my head for about five seconds. I then happened to stare into the glass window of the room and saw a girl with ebony hair and hazel eyes scolding the boys with an angry, annoyed expression on her face.

She didn't have a curvy body nor did she have a pretty face, but she had that spark of determination and uniqueness in her that intrigued me a bit. I also concluded that if she always showed that angry side of hers, then she must also have a cute side.

I smirked a little at my thoughts and shook off the mental images of her inside my head.

I started to leave, not wanting to be involved in the ruckus when their classroom door suddenly opened very wide, so wide that it was yanked off of its hinges. My eyes widened as I saw that it was the girl who did it and she did _not_ look very happy.

She looked surprised for a moment when she saw me, then frowned. "Who are you? Are you the new transferee here?"

My gaze slowly dropped down from her face to her hands. She was gripping the two boys' ears, the action in which I concluded that they were the one who were responsible for the mud.

She noticed what I was looking at and sighed. "This is nothing. Now, what class are you in? _Why_ are you wandering around the hallways?"

"We have a free period," I replied simply.

"Oh, I see. Then please leave so that I can give these guys a severe, righteous _punishment _for what they've done to the floor." She shot a death glare at the two boys, making them flinch.

"…Who are you?" The words suddenly slipped out of my mouth out of curiosity.

She blinked in confusion for a moment. "Me? I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, the student council president of this school." She narrowed her eyes at me. "And _you_ are…?"

"…Usui Takumi."

She nodded. "All right, Usui. Can you _please_ leave now?"

I turned my back on her and walked off, not really caring about what would happen to the two boys who were now pleading her to lower their punishment a little.

But she was an interesting girl…_ Ayuzawa Misaki…_

The words that my brother Gerard said to me suddenly echoed inside my head. _"If I will allow you to live on your own, then make sure that you will not have any close ties with someone who is not from our family."_

_Well, I wouldn't worry about that,_ I thought blandly. _It's not like I'm interested in her romantically. Anyway, we are both very incompatible, so there's no way the two of us will become close._

Boy, was I wrong back then.

* * *

**END** of **FIRST PART**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. ღLast Partღ

**-;-**

* * *

**When I First Met Her**

Last Part

* * *

THE VERY FIRST SCOLDING I got from her was when I rejected a first-year who confessed to me. To me, it was something trivial, a matter not really that important for her to be so angry about. But what made me curious was as to why she was always acting that way. It was like she was protecting the girls from the boys.

_Does she really hate my kind that much?_ I had thought.

Well, at first… I was walking down the hallway when the first-year, a petite girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, approached me. She was fidgeting and looked really nervous. Back then, I already figured out what she was going to say to me. It didn't even take much thought.

"A—Ano… Usui-senpai…" she stammered, unsure if she was going to say it or not.

"Mina-chan! Gambatte! You can do it!" one of her friends called out quietly to her.

I sighed mentally and stared at her, wanting to end it as soon as possible. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

The first-year, Mina, looked like she was about to faint. "W-Well… You see… Uh… I—I li… Li..."

"…" I waited patiently for her to finish.

"I… I like you!" she shouted, letting all her emotions out. "I like you, Usui-senpai!"

With a flat tone of voice, I replied immediately, "Sorry."

Mina suddenly burst into tears. I stared at her, unsure of what to do. It was my first time being confessed to so openly and it was also my first time rejecting a girl. I was always at home, eating, sleeping, reading, being taught by my tutors... I didn't even step a foot out of the house.

_What am I going to do now?_

I started to reach for her shoulder, but decided against it. Instead, I asked carefully, "Hey, why are you crying?"

Mina wiped her tears frantically with the back of her hand. "Ah, no! Nothing's wrong. I—I was just…"

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" a voice roared.

I turned my head to the source. It was the president, Ayuzawa Misaki.

"You," she said, glaring at me. "Your name is Usui, right? Why are you making a girl cry for no reason?!"

I was about to reply when Mina cut me off. "I—It isn't Usui-senpai's fault, Misaki-san…"

"Really?" She looked at me skeptically, obviously not believing it. "Then what happened here?"

"I—I confessed to him… A—And… He rejected me… But it's my fault! I—I don't know why I started crying…"

"All right. I get it." Her stare was still fixed on me, as if she was wary of what I might do. "You. If I ever catch you making a girl cry again, I will personally make you sweep the floor for two whole days!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong," I said flatly.

"Yes, you did! Next time, if you ever try to reject a girl, be careful with your words, you got that?" Then she stormed off, smoke seemingly coming out of her ears. I stared at her, not knowing what to do next.

Two girls passed by and I overheard their conversation.

"Ne, isn't Misaki a little angrier than usual today?" a girl with pink hair said to her friend.

"It's because this morning, a group of third-years were littering, her guy classmates were all reading porn, her meeting with the student council didn't go well, and she was greeted by a load of paperwork on her desk which can be done in at least three days."

"Whoa! That's too much!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Being a student council president sure is tough. Especially if the student population consists mostly of boys."

Mina overheard them, too. "Poor Misaki-san…" she said quietly, wiping the last of her tears. "Sometimes the boys here are just so undisciplined." She then walked over to her friend and they went back towards their classroom.

I started to think about Ayuzawa after that.

* * *

**.—xo-ox—.**

* * *

_SHE'S A REALLY INTERESTING girl…_ I thought while walking to school. _But then again, she's not really worth my attention, anyway._

_And I shouldn't be interested in her._

As I neared the school gate, I saw her. She was yelling at a couple of boys to fix up their appearance. I started to walk past them, minding my own business.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?!" she shouted. "Usui Takumi! Turn towards me so that I can see if your appearance is appropriate."

I did what she told me to, merely because I was too lazy to say anything to her. She looked me up and down, scrutinizing my uniform and my face. I, on the other hand, stared at her face, studying her.

She had dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she slept late last night. Her eyes were droopy and tired, but they were focused entirely on my appearance. Also, her face looked a little red. Probably because of the heat?

No, it wasn't that.

"Ayuzawa," I said, saying her name for the first time.

"Hm?" She was still concentrating on the small thread hanging loosely from my shirt. After a few seconds, she nodded. "All right, you're good. Now go inside. Oh, and what were you saying earlier? I didn't quite hear you."

Staring straight into her hazel eyes, I said, "You should rest early tonight. You look a little tired and you seem to have a small fever." I then left before she could say a word.

After that, I didn't see much of her. She only appeared when I was rejecting a girl. I tried to do what she advised me to, but even if I broke it to a girl gently, she would still end up crying. I had enough of it and started to say what was always on my mind.

But then, five months later, I found out that she was working in a Maid Café. That alone piqued my interest even more about her. I then started to follow her, studying her movements and behavior. I found out that she really does have a cute side, a side that she rarely shows to other people. At that time, I didn't really care what my brother said to me about having close ties with someone who isn't even from our family. In my mind, she was only a temporary interest that can fade away in time.

But then again, I was wrong.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** And it's done. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
